Lucky, Fortunate Soul
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: In an AU-world where Sally Jackson was a mermaid, Percy of course never got pulled into the whole demi-god mess. So how will Triton react when he first meets his half-brother, the merboy Percy Jackson after the war? Triton/Percy, slash and mpreg


PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || Lucky, Fortunate Soul || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO

Title: Lucky, Fortunate Soul – If The World Would Be A Different Place

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; AU-twisted with merman!Percy; after Last Olympian

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, mermen-AU, incest, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg, impregnation, hetero

Main Pairing: Triton/Percy

Side Pairings: James/Laura, Poseidon/Sally (past), Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Triton, Tyson, Sally Jackson, Laura Jackson, James Jackson, Richard Jackson, Poseidon, Rainbow

Summary: In a world where Sally Jackson is a mermaid, so is her son. The world got rescued by Thalia Grace, who had not joined the huntresses. But that is of no interest for Triton, he is more interested in that little merboy he had recently met. Percy Jackson.

For **Christobel Awakening** - I hope I caught what you wanted? I for my part really like it, I hope you do too. ;)

**Lucky, Fortunate Soul**

_If The World Would Be A Different Place_

Triton glared dangerously as he swam through the coral reef.

The Titan War was over. The gods had been victorious. His father had told him about how the daughter of Zeus had in the end managed to convince the traitor to sacrifice himself and thus also destroy Kronos within him. The demi-gods were rejoicing and so were the gods. The ones not busy with the repair of Olympus at least. The merfolk on the other hand was quite busy themselves. Atlantis had suffered during the war. While his father was so absorbed in his work all over the world, Triton was more concerned with his own people. With his realm. With Atlantis itself.

He was their king, their lord, their wildly loved ruler. But at times like those, all he wished to do was hiding in his bedroom and calling for his mother. Not that he would ever confess this.

His deep musings were interrupted as a hippocampus crashed into him. Throwing a spiteful glare at the animal and at it's rider, the two-tailed merman straightened some.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident..."

"Well, that is worth nothing", growled Triton darkly. "You should be more cautious. Don't you know who you're talking to?! And what is a cyclops like you doing in Atlantis anyway?"

He kept glaring at the brunette cyclops, who seemed more interested in the well-being of his horse than the well-being of his ruler. Triton's mood deflated even more. His days had been nothing but stress since the war was won anyway, the last thing he needed was a cyclops terrorizing Atlantis.

"I am so terribly sorry, milord, it won't happen again... Tyson is so clumsy sometimes."

The ruler blinked a few times and lifted his gaze and look at the source of the voice. A merboy swam up to them, certainly not more than sixteen years old. The most beautiful being Triton had ever seen. A bluish-green tail, soft, blue skin, a not overly muscular upper body, shoulder-long black hair waving in the currents and deep, worried sea-green eyes staring at the cyclops.

"How often did I tell you to be more attentive of your surroundings, Tyson? Mom will be worried if she hears you've been in another accident", chided the young merboy.

"I'm sorry, Percy", wailed the cyclops in guilt. "But Rainbow saw a catfish and he's afraid of them!"

The merboy – Percy was it – turned to look at Triton. Those eyes were stunningly beautiful. Never before had Triton ever seen eyes as deep as the ocean itself. They looked up at the taller merman in guilt and worry, pearly-white teeth worrying full, lavender-colored lips.

"I am so sorry, milord, I hope you can forgive this, you see we had been in a hurry to return home after we heard that the war was over and I suppose he had been too excited and-"

"It's alright", interrupted Triton, lifting one hand to stop the rant. "I'm unharmed and so is your... friend. And his hippocampus. That is all that matters."

"Thank you, milord", smiled the merboy – and what a smile!

Brighter than the sun's rays through the shallow waters. More dazzling than the finest gems. In his life, Triton had encountered many pretty mermaids and mermen, but never before had he met such a beauty. It was obvious to him, he had to own the boy. Completely.

"What's your name?", asked Triton curiously in a dark voice, earning him a shudder from the teen.

"I—I'm Percy, I mean Perseus, Perseus Jackson, your Highness", stuttered the boy and flushed slightly. "And those are Tyson and Rainbow."

"Jackson?", repeated the two-tailed merman intrigued. "I know that name."

"The Jackson Brothers are the jewelry supplier of the court, milord", replied Percy and nodded. "My grandfather and my granduncle."

Of course. The king chuckled lightly. He remembered how his mother and father had fought about... what had it been? Twenty, no fifteen years ago? Because the jeweler's daughter had caught his father's eyes once too often. Triton shook his head at the memory. His mother had wanted to change the supplier back then, but the most beautiful jewelry was made by a Jackson, that's how it's always been and that was how it would probably always be.

"You said you were on your way home", continued Triton his little interrogation.

"Yes", nodded Percy. "We've been gone to collect pearls from the deep Arctic sea when the news reached us. Tyson and I turned tails to return home and see if our family is alright..."

"Very well, then let me escort you home", offered the older male.

"That is too kind, my king", gasped the teen wide-eyed. "But we couldn't possibly take that offer!"

"But brother", complained Tyson next to him. "Mom says that it's saver to travel with adults!"

"And your mother is right to say so", Triton made a mental note to get that family tree checked later on. "Besides, it wasn't an offer, it was a command. And you should not deny those."

The merboy nodded again and went to open the cart's door for the king. How odd, Triton hadn't even noticed that the horse was pulling a cart. The boy had distracted him too much to take note of such trivial things. Tyson went back to steering the hippocampus while Triton slowly swam past the teen and then beckoned him inside too.

"You look nervous, Perseus", noted the king curiously. "You shouldn't do that."

The boy blushed and looked up at him. His fingers had been playing with his tail-fin, his teeth were torturing his lips. Triton caught those lips with his thumb to free them from the constant biting. The merboy blushed deeply, coloring his lightly blue skin a very adorable purple.

"I haven't seen my family in many weeks, I miss them dearly", replied Percy.

"Still, you should stop doing that. You'll only hurt yourself. And something as gorgeous as you should not be tainted by a split lip", murmured Triton lowly.

The blush deepened some more. "My Lord! You shouldn't be saying things like those! You're the king and I'm-"

"And you're beautiful", interrupted Triton amused and raised one eyebrow at the boy. "Besides, I am the king, that doesn't make me blind. Tell me more about you."

His hand wandered down from the teen's lips to his tail to rest on the soft scales. The boy shuddered and averted his eyes to look out of the cart's window. Triton frowned. No one had ever avoided his advances like that. Every mermaid was more than eager to serve him. Why was the boy so shy?

"I—I work in the family business", whispered Percy slowly. "I'm turning sixteen in two days..."

"What is your job?", asked the king, his hand tenderly caressing the boy's tail. "You certainly don't work in the forges. No one would be stupid enough to hide such a beauty away."

"I sometimes work in the shop, selling and advising and such", muttered the boy, blushing again.

"As I thought", chuckled Triton delighted. "Your looks certainly earn your business some extra cash. Who would think about bribing when faced with such beauty?"

"But sometimes I accompany Tyson to pickup some deliveries", continued Percy, ignoring the king's words. "So he won't mess anything up. He may be strong and very clever with his hands, but he is a naive child sometimes. Someone has to look out for him..."

"And he is your brother, did I catch that right?", wanted Triton to know.

"Not by blood, no", answered the merboy and shook his head. "I met him on the outskirts of Atlantis where some jerks were picking on him four years ago and I brought him home... My mother took care of him and couldn't bring herself to send a homeless child away again... He had been staying with us since then and helped grandfather and uncle Rich in the forge."

"I see", nodded Triton, looking past the boy at the scenery outside.

They had entered Atlantis and if he wasn't mistaken, the jeweler's shop was already in sight. Meeting the boy's family would certainly be in his advantage. He _was_ the king after all. No merman or mermaid would not want their child to be with the king. Though most of those parents had been greatly disappointed for their children were nothing more than a night time's fun to him.

"We are... there", whispered Percy unsure. "Uh... Would you... Would you like to come inside?"

"I would love to", smiled Triton charmingly.

The merboy blushed again and opened the door for them to exit the cart again. Though the cyclops had already ran off inside the shop, obviously very excited. Triton offered the smaller male his arm and Percy took it reluctantly, biting his lips once more before remembering what Triton had said earlier. His blush deepened some and he stopped instantly.

"Good boy", praised the king amused. "You learn fast. I wonder what else I could teach you..."

Triton licked his lips, one of his tails 'accidentally' rubbing against Percy's. It was just too much fun to fluster the boy. They entered the shop together to hear the excited exclaims from the cyclops.

"Mom! We had an accident, but everything is fine! We hit King Triton with our cart, but he is alright and he said it's not a problem since no one got hurt and he even came with us and-"

"Slow down, my boy", interrupted a bewildered brunette mermaid.

The woman was very beautiful, it was not a secret where Percy had gained his good looks from. Her color was just a bit more purple than her son's. Behind her swam an elderly mermaid with equally brunette hair, her taint and tail a soft pink like the sunset. Two elderly mermen were next to her, both looking very much alike though one perhaps a bit older and taller and his blue body a bit darker than his brother's. The four adults stared wide-eyed first at Tyson and then at their son and their king, entering the shop after the cyclops.

"What had happened, Percy?", asked the purple brunette worried. "Are you alright?"

She grabbed his face to check him for injuries, well aware of the member of the royal family of the oceans swimming next to her child. Though Triton found this an endearing trait. She put her child before anything else. That was a good thing for a mother. If Perseus would be the same with their guppies? Triton shook his head at the odd thought.

"I'm fine, mom. Nothing had happened", smiled Percy reassuringly.

"Are you alright, milord?", asked the older female and bowed.

"I am. As Perseus already said, nothing had happened", replied Triton.

"I'm Richard Jackson", introduced the taller and older brother himself. "These are my brother James, his lovely wife Laura and their daughter, as well as Percy's mother, Sally."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, my king", added James Jackson and bowed slightly.

"What brings you to our humble home if not the accident?", asked Sally slowly.

She had the suspicious glare of a mother. He smiled at her amused. Mating season was in full bloom. Everyone was aware of that. Mermen and mermaids were pairing up. Normally he seeked company for a few days to lock themselves into a bedchamber for the time being and thoroughly fuck whoever he got himself for that time. But Percy Jackson was practically calling to him. Triton had never felt such a strong longing for a single being.

"I would like to have a word with you in private", replied Triton.

"Of course, your Highness", nodded Laura with a soft smile. "My boys, how about you go and get Rainbow something to eat? And carry the pearls to the backroom."

"Yes, grandmother", nodded Percy slowly, throwing a last suspicious glare at the five adults before leaving the shop together with Tyson. "Come, big guy. Perhaps we'll find you a snack too."

"If you would like to come with us, your Highness", suggested Laura.

The Jackson-family swam to one of the backrooms and Triton followed them. They sat down at the table, Sally still glaring at their king suspiciously.

"How may we help you, milord?", asked James respectfully.

"I want to ask your permission to court Perseus."

"No", replied Sally shortly.

"No?", repeated the other four adults confused.

"Sally, my dear, you should at least take the time to think about it", suggested her mother.

"No", growled Percy's mother finally, getting up to point at Triton. "You may be our ruler, but I know the stories! I know how you are chasing one tail after the other each mating season! I will not let my son become a notch on your bedpost!"

"I don't plan on doing that", reassured Triton softly. "I understand your scruples. But your son is different than anyone I have ever met. I wouldn't simply play with him to dispose of him. I ask your permission to court him so I can make him my mate."

"Oh!", squealed the grandmother delighted. "Our little Percy, royalty!"

"I said no, mother", interrupted Sally her mother's happiness.

"Sally, don't you think you should give Percy a chance to decide this? Give Lord Triton the allowance to court Percy so Percy can decide himself", murmured Richard softly.

"Ah, it's alright", interrupted Triton reluctantly. "It's her decision, if she doesn't see her son fit to become my queen then I will take my leave."

She would change her mind. He would find a way to change her mind. Perseus would be his. All he needed to do for now was taking his leave. There were still two more days to go before the boy would be legal mating age anyway. And he would certainly come up with a solution until then.

"I am very sorry, my king, I have no idea what's gotten into her, she's normally very kind and friendly", excused Laura worried.

"Don't worry", murmured the two-tailed merman and shook his head.

"Grandma? Is everything alright?", asked Percy softly as the adults reached the front-room again.

"Our lord is taking is leave, would you be so kind to show him out?", smiled Laura.

The merboy nodded hastily and looked up at the king, instantly blushing again. Triton smiled amused at that. It seemed he was making the teen nervous. That was a good thing.

"If... If you don't mind me asking, what is it you wanted from my family?", whispered the blue merboy curiously as they reached the door.

"I asked for your mother's permission to court you. She denied me."

"Oh? Oh...", mumbled Percy confused. "Me? But why?"

"Like I said", smiled the king charmingly and took the boy's hand to kiss it. "A beauty like yours is rare and I would be delighted to call you mine. So don't you worry, I will change your mother's mind. I will make you mine, Perseus."

The merboy blushed furiously, even brighter than anytime before, and stared at the king with wide and surprised eyes. Triton chuckled amused. The boy was so cute, a life with him would certainly be more than entertaining. Though for now he needed to leave.

/break\

"Triton, how come you're in such an excellent mood today?"

The two-tailed merman blinked a few times and looked up to see his father approaching. He had been so deep in thoughts about all the things he could do with Perseus once the boy was his consort and mate, all the things he could show the boy. He wanted to lay the world to his tail-fin, giving expensive presents to him, traveling the seas. He wanted to see the excitement dancing in those deep eyes at all the wonders of their world.

"I think I'm in love, father", murmured Triton and sighed deeply. "That is a very annoying emotion to have. It's so... distracting... But oh, he is perfect..."

"Mh", nodded Poseidon and stepped up to his heir. "Well, who may this perfect merman be?"

"His name is Perseus Jackson", replied the king of the merfolk.

"P—Percy?", exclaimed the older god shocked.

"That's the name he goes by, yes", nodded Triton with a frown. "But how do you... Oh..."

Of course. The beautiful mermaid his father had stared at too often. Somewhere between fifteen and twenty years ago. Perseus would turn sixteen tomorrow. His father had not just stared at her.

"He is my brother", concluded the two-tailed merman, his frown deepening. "That is why his mother denied my request. Because she knows we're brothers."

"Your mother can't know about this", begged Poseidon frantically. "She is outrageous enough when I bed mortals, but if she knew about this, she would behead me!"

Triton didn't even hear what his father was saying, he was already on his way out of the palace again. He hadn't seen his chosen one in nearly a day now. It was time to visit the Jacksons again.

/break\

"But why mother?!", screamed someone from within the shop.

"Because I will not allow it, Percy. That's the end of the discussion."

"That's not fair! It's my life, not yours!"

The door was opened hastily and a split second later, something warm and soft collided with Triton. The king frowned and looked down. His frown melted into a soft smile and he wrapped his arms around the merboy to secure him. The teen looked furious, at least until he saw Triton.

"I—I... I'm sorry, my king", stuttered Percy and blushed.

"No need to be", chuckled Triton amused. "I like having you this close to me. Though it is a bit too tempting. Perhaps you should take a swim to calm down while I talk to your mother."

The sea-green eyes sparkled in relief and a broad and happy smile spread over the boy's lips.

"Yes, my king", smiled the merboy and swam off, but not without being stopped a last time.

"But watch out. There are dangerous creatures out there", warned Triton with a frown. "I wouldn't want any harm to come to my future queen."

The boy blushed the darkest purple and left. Triton chuckled amused at that reaction and entered the shop. A very frustrated Sally Jackson was the only one inside. She had her face buried in her hands and sighed frustrated. He was feeling bad for her. She wanted only the best for her child, after all.

"He is my father's son", stated Triton and caught her attention.

"I—I... How...", gasped Sally with wide and fearful eyes.

"Father had not been very subtle when I told him who my chosen mate is", chuckled the merman.

She averted her eyes sadly and bit her lips. Triton raised one eyebrow at that.

"He doesn't know", whispered Sally. "He thinks his father had died at the hand of men while I was pregnant. It's the only thing keeping that overly curious lad from the surface!"

"But if he doesn't know...", started Triton softly. "He doesn't have to."

She looked up to stare at him in disbelief. "No. I know your kind. I know your father, who promised me the world and then left me to raise our child on my own. I had dreams! Dreams I wanted to fulfill, but what is a young mermaid with a baby supposed to do? I had to stay with my parents, for the support and help, and I never got to leave... He, he has dreams too. I will not see them destroyed like that. You won't use my son like your father used me!"

"My father", interrupted Triton with a slight glare. "Was a married man when you two met. What were you thinking? That he would leave his wife of thousands of years to be with you? I am not my father. I don't have a consort, I wouldn't make Perseus my dirty little affair. I want him to be my consort, don't you understand? I would make him an honorable lad. I don't want to hurt him."

"If your mother meets him and sees it, sees that he is her husband's child... I don't want to imagine what she would do to him", whispered Sally, her voice dripping fear.

"I would protect him", declared the king. "I would protect him from any harm. I would carry him on my hands, I would treat him how he deserves it. As the most precious person in this sea."

"Your words are good and nice", murmured the brunette. "But they are empty..."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm lying", demanded Triton. "I love your son."

Azure blue eyes locked with sea-green ones and Sally stared at him for a moment. She wanted to see the lie, to see that he was only after a short and hot night. But what she saw was so much deeper. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"He can never know who his father is", whispered the mermaid lowly. "It would break his heart to know he lives but never contacted him. And I don't know if he would be able to handle the fact that you are brothers, he was raised in our society and not in the gods'. Promise me to keep it secret."

"I promise on the river Styx", replied the two-tailed merman softly.

"He's special. He doesn't know how special he is. And I had planned on keeping it from him a while longer", continued Sally with a frown. "I mixed herbs into his tea since he was fourteen. There had been plenty of mermen bolt enough to try something with my son. None have succeeded yet and I doubt Percy is even aware of their intentions, but I wouldn't want to risk him having to go through a teenage pregnancy on his own either."

"That is a very wise thing", nodded Triton with a slight frown.

Considering that others had wanted to take what was his, then yes it was wise. But he disliked that he would not be able to properly set his claim now. He had hoped for his consort to be full with child after this mating season. Those bothersome herbs however had never failed before...

"Then you have my permission to court him", nodded Sally after another second or two.

"Thank you, ma'am", smiled Triton relieved.

"Don't thank me, treat him right", warned the mermaid with a last heated glare. "I will take my leave now so you two have some... privacy. But nothing dirty! He's not yet sixteen!"

"I know the law", chuckled the merman and watched her go.

Leaning against the counter, he waited patiently for his boy's return. Where did that lad go?! He shouldn't stray so much. There were dangerous things out there. Perhaps something had happened to Perseus on his way? Worry was evident in his eyes.

"Are you alright, my king?", asked a worried voice next to him.

Triton blinked to look down at the teenager, who was once again biting his lips. The king frowned slightly and lifted his hand to stop the distracting action, causing the boy to blush.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that? I don't want to see you harming yourself, Perseus."

"What... What did my mother say?", wanted the merboy nervously to know.

"I told you I would convince her to change her mind", smirked Triton and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, pulling him close until he could feel the heat radiating from the smaller body.

The boy's breath hitched, his hands rested against the well-defined chest of the merman. Though all too soon, Triton pulled away again. He wasn't allowed anything sexual with the boy just yet. And if he stayed that close to him any longer, he would be too tempted to break the law.

"Can you show me some jewelry?", asked Triton to change the topic.

"What for?", wanted Percy to know before blushing. "I meant to say... What kind of?"

Triton smirked. The boy was adorable, he even got jealous! The king simply had to have him!

"Something pretty. I have no real feeling for jewelry. Just show me something you would like."

The teen was so clueless, he was looking up at him all confused before swimming over to some displays with colliers and bracelets. Sea-green eyes marveled at the beautiful things.

"You seem to like jewelry", noted Triton curiously.

"Well, it's not that I like showing them off or anything, I just admire their beauty. A ruby is a stone, but it looks so unique and special. That's what I like about it, I guess."

"Then why aren't you wearing any jewelry?", asked the king.

"Because it's too expensive", replied Percy softly, his fingers tenderly caressing a pearl on one of the bracelets. "Not that grandpa and uncle Rich wouldn't give it to me free, but I would feel horrible taking something for granted that would earn us money if we'd sell it. Times had been hard, not many had spend their money on the beautiful things of life during the times of war..."

"I understand that", nodded Triton slowly. "Well, which ones of those would you recommend?"

"I don't know the taste of the mermaid this is for, but I would always go with something not too big and shiny. It shouldn't serve as a distraction form her beauty, after all, but only accent it", started Percy and scanned the display, until he found what he had been searching for. "This one is quite nice, I guess. It mirrors the colors of our sea in such a beautiful way."

And the king had to agree. The collier was beautiful. At the collar-bone sat a ruby star, not very big, surrounded by emeralds and sapphires and pearls, all of small size, climbing up the silver collar to surround it's owner's neck in a wave of beauty. It was perfect.

"I'll take it", declared Triton and nodded firmly.

/break\

"Percy, you really should get out of bed now."

"I don't want to, grandma", muttered the merboy with a depressed sigh.

The female swam up to him and looked him critically up and down. "If it is because your mom, grandpa and uncle Rich couldn't be here on your birthday..."

"No, it's not that", sighed Percy and shook his head. "I understand that they had business to attend. And I understand that we need the money. It's not that, okay?"

"Well, then tell grandma what it is", smiled Laura softly and sat down next to him.

He rested his head in her lap and sighed again. "When the king had said that he had talked to mom yesterday, I was feeling all giddy, you know... I thought, well... And he hugged me so close, I could feel his muscles and it felt so right and I got all hot, but then he pushed me away, bought a collier and left again... Did he change his mind? Doesn't he want me after all? Or am I just one of many? I mean, he is the king after all. He's certainly courting many gorgeous mermaids, from noble families, better suited for him..."

"Don't be like that, Percy", chided his grandmother. "Give it a bit time, he is the king, after all. He certainly had important business to attend. You know how much of Atlantis had been destroyed during the war. And he is responsible for all of it. And now get out of that bed before Tyson eats the whole cake on his own!"

Percy smiled slightly and nodded. The two left the bedroom to go downstairs and see if they would be able to rescue at least one piece of the cake. Though what they found in the kitchen was quite the surprise. The table was set for four people and Tyson was patiently sitting there and waiting. Not all that willingly though, since he kept looking over at the two-tailed merman next to him.

"King Triton!", exclaimed Laura very surprised. "What are you doing here, my lord?"

"I came to give Perseus my present", chuckled the merman amused and swam over to the teen.

Percy stared wide-eyed from the little package up to the king's face and back down again.

"I—I can't take that", murmured the merboy and blushed.

"Oh, you can and you will", declared Triton and handed the present over. "Happy birthday."

Percy unwrapped it eagerly and gasped as he saw what it was.

"B—But the collier... I thought...", stuttered the teen stunned.

"That it was for a beautiful mermaid. Well, you were only half mistaken there. It is for a beautiful merboy", smiled the king tenderly and took the collier to lay it around Percy's neck. "A beautiful collier for a beautiful boy. You should have everything you want."

Triton blinked surprised as the teen threw himself at him, blue arms wrapping around his neck, the slender frame pressing against his. Chuckling amused, he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"Thank you, my king", whispered Percy softly.

"You're the only one that I want, Perseus", murmured Triton, pulling the boy some closer.

"How about you two sit down so we can enjoy the cake?", suggested Laura amused.

Her grandson blushed and tried to wriggle free from the secure hold of his king, but Triton seemed to have different plans. The two-tailed merman sat down at the table again and pulled the teen onto his lap, one arm leisurely around the boy's waist to hold him in place, his fingers caressing Percy's stomach and the beginning of his tail's scales, making Percy effectively shudder in excitement.

"Oh, for the love of it", chuckled his grandmother and shook her head. "Off you go! Show the king your room, Percy. I will take a... nice, long walk with Tyson. The cake will be there later too."

"Grandma!", yelped Percy and blushed deeply.

"I've been young too once", smirked Laura and winked at him. "I remember how your grandpa and I had been during mating season back then. I can see that you two can barely keep your hands off each other. Hush now, boys."

Triton chuckled amused. He liked the woman. Reluctantly letting go of his chosen one, he followed the merboy to a small bedroom. There weren't many things in it aside from a bed and a table.

"Very Spartan", noted Triton with one raised eyebrow. "I hope you won't mind the palace then..."

"The... palace...?", repeated the boy surprised.

The two-tailed merman raised one eyebrow at the teen and pinned him onto the bed, staring down into those deep green eyes in amusement. "Of course the palace. Or would you rather have me moving in here with you and your family? I want you to be _mine_, Perseus. Entirely. I want you to be my mate, my consort, my queen. And I think it would only be fit for you to move into the palace with me for that, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm just a poor boy, I can't, I wouldn't, you should...", stuttered Percy and shook his head.

"You can, you will and I know exactly what I should do right now", growled Triton and sealed the teen's lips with his own.

His fingers explored the soft skin, feeling the boy's pulse quicken beneath his fingertips. Trailing the writs up, earning him some goosebumps, following the collar-bone to the boy's chest. Each hand found one of the lavender-colored nipples to tease, twirling them and making the sensitive bundles of nerves hard. Percy moaned into their kiss at the foreign feeling, giving Triton the perfect opportunity to invade his mouth. The strong muscle tried to taste as much of the teen's mouth as possible, caressing it's counterpart tenderly.

"What are you doing to me?", moaned the teen confused, fisting Triton's hair. "What is this feeling? It's so... hot, burning within, please, my king, do something about it!"

"You can call me Triton, my pretty", chuckled the king, letting go of the sensitive nipples.

The teen pouted for a moment, but only until the older merman started to give them special attention with his tongue. The feeling was so much more intense and how the king's hands were wandering lower and lower on Percy's body felt so right.

"What is... happening?", whispered the merboy curiously and gasped.

"I will take you. I will claim you. I will make you mine."

While his right hand was busy teasing a very soft spot of scales at the front of his lover's tail, his left hand teased and equally soft spot at the backside. The scales parted to give way for the merboy's shaft to extend from it's sheath. Percy looked adorably surprised at that.

"You have never been active in any sexual way, mh?", noted the king.

"I—I... Well no...", confessed Percy and hid his face.

"No need to be ashamed", smiled Triton to calm the younger one down. "I'm glad to be the very first to touch you in that way. Just lean back and relax, my love."

The teen nodded slowly and took a deep breath. Triton's fingers wrapped around his shaft and stroke it in a tender way, sending pleasurable jolts through Percy's body. Then something unexpected happened. Well, not more unexpected than anything else so far. The scales beneath the king's fingers gave way and the digits slit into the boy's body to caress the sensitive inner walls. Percy moaned wantonly at the new feeling. The new feeling he instantly loved.

"That's good", mewled the boy. "More please, please more!"

"You will get so much more, my love", promised Triton, nibbling on Percy's earlobe.

Two fingers thrust deeper and deeper into the merboy's body, stretching the tightness in preparation for what was about to come. Percy was a moaning mess by the time Triton deemed it fit. The teen turned teary-eyed to the older man as the fingers were removed from his hole.

"Please don't stop", whimpered the merboy. "I really like that..."

"Then you're going to love what will come next", smirked the king.

His own shaft had long since extended to it's full hardness and length at the sounds his lover was making. The sounds and that incredibly tight feeling he couldn't wait to claim. Only now it came to him that he had not taken a lover this mating season, even though it had began three weeks ago already. The effects of the war had kept him so busy that he hadn't even thought about it. But that only made him more eager now. His primal instincts were screaming at him, cursing the boy's thoughtful mother for giving the gorgeous teen the preventive herbs, all he wanted was for Percy to fulfill his first and most important duty as Triton's mate. Bearing his heirs. But for now he had to be grateful to have the boy at all, he supposed.

"This will hurt, love", whispered Triton, holding Percy's hips to keep the boy in place. "But believe me, it will feel so good for both of us. So just relax and trust me, Perseus."

"I do", nodded the teen. "I trust you."

This made the king smile. The boy barely even knew him and yet he was so willing to trust Triton. Slowly pushing into the hot tightness, the older male wrapped his two tails around the merboy's. He moaned in utter bliss at the feeling of being embraced by the soft, hot walls of his young lover. Percy whimpered pitifully at first and fisted his sheets.

"Relax, Perseus", ordered the king softly, kissing the teen's neck.

"I'm trying, but you're so huge", whimpered the teen.

"Why, thank you", chuckled Triton with a smirk.

Percy glared slightly over his shoulder. "I'm in pain. Not the time for jokes. Hurry and do something to make me feel good too! I can see that you are already enjoying yourself thoroughly!"

"You're cute when you're irritated", smirked the king amused.

He pushed deeper into his lover, cautious to not hurt him. But it proved to be a hard task to not just mercilessly thrust into the wonderful hole. Keeping himself busy with Percy's neck and shoulders, he went as slow as possible until he was completely seated within the boy. Once he was pressed against the teen's back, he started to pay full attention to Percy's member, stroking and caressing it until the painful whimpers changed into lustful moans. At those encouraging sounds, he started to move, slowly at first, pulling out a bit to thrust back in. He became more daring with the surprised gasp from his lover, thrusting harder and pulling nearly all the way out.

"Oh good lords", moaned Percy at one particularly hard thrust.

Triton smirked to himself. He just found his target. Trying to aim at the teen's sweet spot with each thrust, he gripped the cock in his hand harder and fisted it rougher. The sounds coming from his mate became more sinful with each minute, even without words begging fore more.

"Come for me, Perseus", ordered Triton seductively.

"Wha-", wanted Percy to ask, but he was overwhelmed by pleasure.

The king was still jerking Percy's cock, caressing it's slit with his thumb, while the hard thrusting of the thick cock within Percy constantly stimulating something that made the boy see stars. The teasing now was the last drop and the merboy felt something overwhelming.

"Oh gods, please, my king", moaned the teen and arched his back as he came.

Percy gasped and moaned, trying to catch his breath once the intense feeling started to go down a bit. The king behind him groaned aroused and thrust even more violently into the tightening hole.

"Mine", growled Triton at his own orgasm, pumping his seed into his consort.

A yelp and a blush was what he got for that though. Surprised, wide eyes stared at the king. Percy could conclude that what he had just sprayed all over his sheets, was now filling his body. The king had just filled him with cum! His blush deepened some more. Triton smiled down at him, pushing some hair out of his mate's face and kissing the boy softly.

"How did you like your second birthday present, Perseus?", asked the two-tailed merman.

He collapsed on the bed and pulled his boy close. Percy rested ins head on the king's shoulder, his fingers tracing the older male's six-pack. The king's fingers though were already busy teasing Percy's entrance again. The sensitive scales had closed the tight hole again after their intercourse. But Triton was way too eager to take his mate again.

"I think I really liked it", yawned Percy and cuddled some closer. "I enjoyed the way you touched me, your strong hands and that very amazing member of yours... And the way you filled me... That was so... It made me feel like I completely belong to you..."

"Too bad you're drinking your mother's tea though", sighed Triton with a slight pout.

"Mh? Why?", mumbled the boy sleepily and shifted some. "I hate that. It tastes disgusting. I always tip it away when mom is not looking..."

Triton stared with wide eyes down at the boy in his arms, his heart skipping a beat.

"Perseus? Are you serious?", asked the king slowly, though he didn't get any answer. "Perseus? ...You're asleep, aren't you?"

There was only one thought running through his head: Their children would be beautiful.

Though that thought was all too soon replaced by another: Sally Jackson would kill him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
